Piece by Piece
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Pieza a pieza es como Nuala se aleja de Nuada.
1. Piece by Piece

_Hellboy y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de __Mike Mignola__y__Guillermo del Toro._

**Piece by Piece**

Y ahí, estaba su padre, el Rey Balor, frente a uno de los lideres de los humanos, quien ya había dejado caer al suelo su escudo y espada, y en lugar de empuñar su arma, ahora le daba la mano al rey del mundo con el que habían tenido una de las guerras mas sangrientas y brutales, mientras el ejercito de humanos aglomerado en lo bajo de la colina gritaban emocionados y agitaban los brazos al aire celebrando.

Su padre quedo satisfecho con el final de una guerra tan atroz. Ni los humanos ni el mundo de los seres mágicos gano la guerra, las batallas ganadas resultaron ser vacías y lamentables, y en lugar de gloria, dominación o expansión, se perdieron a muchos de ambos bandos. No podía existir gloria en semejante barbaridad. Una tregua y un trato inquebrantable bajo un juramento sincero era la única opción viable que podría traer paz, y con ello la fragmentación en tres partes de la corona del Ejercito Dorado. Dos de las partes se quedarían con la familia real, y una parte para los humanos, y ambos mundos juraron que se mantendrían lo más separados posibles. Cada quien en su lado, los humanos en sus aldeas y ciudades y sus propios agujeros insaciables, los seres mágicos en los bosques, la naturaleza y la tierra misma, y esa tregua se pasaría de generación en generación, advirtiéndole a cada miembro de cada mundo cual era su lugar.

Nuala también estaba satisfecha y sumamente aliviada de que la guerra terminara al fin. Se había derramado tanta sangre, se habían escuchado tantos gritos y se había despilfarrado tanta crueldad que era difícil creer que todo había sido tan real. Todo el mundo celebraba la tregua que se supone traería paz finalmente, pero en cuanto su padre tomo la mano del humano sellando aquel acuerdo, Nuala sintió como si le hubieran dado una apuñalada en el pecho, que la hizo sobresaltarse y le dificulto la respiración por un segundo. Esa punzante sensación que sintió dentro de ella era la furia de su hermano Nuada.

La punzada se mantuvo volátil en su pecho y se expandió hasta su torso y su cuello como si estuviera rellena de humo y vapor caliente. No se atrevió a mirarlo, a unos pasos atrás de ella, pero podía sentir el fulgor de su ira y su desconfianza, la decepción que su padre le había causado en ese momento, y no fue hasta segundos después que tuvo el valor de mirar hacia atrás para verlo, y se encontró a su hermano alejándose. No alcanzo a ver su rostro lo suficiente, el único indicio físico de alguna emoción en él solo se reflejaba en sus puños tiesos.

* * *

Nuala observo impresionada, pero en calma, como su hermano le decía con vehemencia a su padre que no confiaba y que nunca confiaría en las promesas de los humanos, siempre tan arrogantes, vacíos y despiadados. Tanta avaricia junta y cruda solo podía infectar el alma corrupta de cada ser humano, ¿Cómo se podía creer en seres como esos? A pesar del profundo enojo de su hijo, su padre no peleo con él. No tenia caso pelear o discutir por una decisión que ya estaba tomada y no importaba lo que pensara su hijo, no cambiaria de parecer.

Nuada, al verse ignorado, finalmente se calmo un poco, y concluyo diciendo que se iría al exilio, y juró que sólo regresaría el día en que su pueblo más lo necesitara, y dicho eso, frente a las miradas sorprendidas y los murmullos de los espectadores salio, del Salón de Consejo dispuesto a irse al exilio, solo y con su inseparable lanza.

Nuala bajo un poco la cabeza, y al igual que su padre, también decepcionada por la decisión que había tomado su hermano, y levantando un poco los ojos, lo vio pasar a su lado y salir por la puerta después, y espero a que su hermano tan siquiera la mirara… pero no sucedió nada, simplemente se largo y la paso de largo como si no existiera. Hasta ella podía sentirse encolerizada, y sin estar dispuesta a soportar aquello, decidió hacer algo y también salio de la sala tras él, y si tenia algo de suerte, hacerlo cambiar de parecer… si no podía hacerlo… entonces, simplemente se quedaría sola.

Su hermano caminaba demasiado rápido a pesar de saber que detrás de él trataba de detenerlo su hermana. Parecía ansioso por irse y dejar a todos atrás, y Nuala apenas pudo alcanzarlo corriendo y medio tropezando con su vestido.

-¡Nuada!- lo llamo al fin alcanzándolo, y en un acto demasiado osado y desesperado lo detuvo tomándolo firmemente de la muñeca con ambas manos. Su hermano se detuvo sin mirarla, esperando que lo soltara para seguir su camino, pero ella no lo hizo. De todas maneras eso no era un impedimento, la fuerza con la que su hermana lo sostenía no se comparaba con la suya, sin embargo, algo mucho más fuerte que él lo obligaba a detenerse ahí mismo aunque quisiera irse de una vez. Tal vez… sólo tenia que despedirse al menos de ella… y también, dejarle bien claro que lo mejor era que él se fuera.

-No puedes irte- le dijo ella, mas como un ruego que otra cosa. Escucho la respiración entrecortada de su hermano, que seguía dándole la espalda, y segundos después, finalmente se volteo hacia ella con la cabeza baja y solo así Nuala lo soltó muy lentamente, a pesar de saber que al tocarlo estaba rompiendo las propias reglas que su padre les había impuesto hace mucho tiempo, pero, ¿Qué importaba ahora?

-No puedes irte Nuada- le dijo por segunda vez su hermana implorándoselo con la mirada. Nuada pudo sentir en él la angustia de su hermana Nuala y a la vez la desesperación por quedarse "sola". Desde niños habían estado juntos, todo el tiempo, de una manera indescriptible e inquebrantable a pesar de los intentos de su padre por mantener el corazón de Nuala alejado del de Nuada. Incluso en las ocasiones en que cada quien estaba de su lado, ya se que él estuviera entrenando o ella en la biblioteca, la conexión que tenían desde su nacimiento los unía aunque no pudieran verse, hablarse o tocarse. Era como tener tu propia mente en la mente de otra persona y viceversa, sin embargo la idea de pasar un tiempo indefinido (y seguramente largo) sin poder verse y sin acercarse uno al otro era demasiado angustiosa para ambos. La idea a Nuada tampoco le gustaba, pero estaba dispuesto a soportarlo como pudiera, después de todo, las emociones no pueden matarte a menos que lo permitas. Ya encontraría la manera de sobrellevarlo, y su hermana… también… así tuviera que obligarla.

Eso era algo que tenia que hacer. Él sabía muy bien que algún día los humanos se rebelarían, romperían su promesa entre tanta arrogancia y atacarían a su pueblo, temerosos de tener entre ellos a seres superiores con poderes e inteligencia, y sin duda tratarían de acabar con ellos, fruto de sus miedos de inferioridad, y con ellos a su hermana. No podía permitir que algo le sucediera a ella especialmente, la única opción que creía posible era prepararse más que lo suficiente, hasta la perfección, y después acabar con ellos... y luego, regresar por su hermana.

-Querrás que me vaya- le aseguro su hermano suavemente, mirándola con una dulzura sumamente discreta más poco usual en él y acariciando la mejilla de su hermana apenas por encima de la piel pálida. Ella lo miro confundida, era como si no la estuviera escuchando o no entendiera. Apenas murmuro un _"¿Qué?"_ y estuvo apunto de responder cuando de pronto y sin aviso, la mano de su hermano sobre su rostro la aprisiono con brusquedad y la otra tomo su brazo y la jalo hacia él tan rápidamente que ella ni cuenta se dio, y sin darse tampoco cuenta en que momento sucedió, él simplemente la beso, como si besar a tu propia hermana fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

Una mescolanza de ligera repulsión culpable le golpeo las entrañas, y un ansia tibia y trémula, paralizada, se incrusto en sus labios. Nuala perdió los estribos de todo comportamiento o regla y se quedo en un inútil shock mientras su hermano la besaba, apenas ligeramente, con cuidado y sin exceso, un beso quizás demasiado casto, muy a tientas, con un destello de vergüenza y expectante de una respuesta. Nuada esperaba su reacción con ansias mientras mantenía sus labios sobre los de su hermana. Las pocas milésimas de segundo que pasaron después, comenzaron a dejarlo cada vez mas avergonzado y abrumado por lo que estaba haciendo, pero no sucedía nada de lo esperado, ella simplemente no respondía al gesto que se supone estaba rotundamente prohibido entre ellos. A Nuala la impresión la dejo atónita y con los ojos bien abiertos, picando bajos sus parpados, como si fuera a llorar de puro horror y sorpresa. Pocos segundos después que retomo los estribos, ella cerro los ojos con fuerza y finalmente empujo a su hermano obligándolo a soltarla, ahogando un gritillo, como si al momento de separar sus labios, él se hubiera llevado consigo un pedazo invisible y etéreo de su alma que de pronto se había quebrado y fragmentado dentro de ella, mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- murmuro momentos después, mirándolo espantada, sobrecogida por lo que había pasado. Era tan irreal y a la vez lo veía tan cerca, casi lo esperaba, que le resultaba creer que fuera cierto, que de verdad sucediera finalmente lo que tanto tiempo trato de ignorar y acallar con tantos años y tiempo invertidos. Tanto esfuerzo de autocontrol se había ido al carajo gracias a su hermano.

-¿Cómo te atreviste?- le reclamo con la mirada impregnada en una furia determinante y la asquerosa culpabilidad que había comenzado a golpearla como un certero látigo en su espalda, y una consternación airada e hirviente en sus doradas orbes lo miraban descolocada por sus acciones.

-Ahora querrás que me vaya- le dijo su hermano con la respiración entrecortada, tal cual siempre respiraba cuando se impresionaba demasiado. Sí, se había impresionado incluso de lo que él había hecho. Su hermana y él tenían una línea determinante y un muro transparente que entre los dos habían construido entre si con el paso de los años. Nuada jamás pensó que llegaría a tener las agallas (o la poca y descarada vergüenza) de atreverse a sobrepasar la línea. Ante su propia decepción solo atinaba a bajar la cabeza... mas sin embargo no estaba arrepentido.

Nuala pudo sentir martillarle en la cabeza la vergüenza y decepción que sentía su hermano hacia si mismo al usarla como un vulgar pretexto de escape, para dejarla. Ella se quedo estupefacta de su crueldad y por un momento se arrepintió de ser su hermana y estar conectada de esa forma inevitable hacia él. Le dieron ganas de agarrar una daga y desgarrar de un tajo el vinculo entre ellos, así le costara la vida a él y a ella.

-Perdóname Nuala- le susurro apenas, levantando la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarla por completo. Suficientes osadías vulgares se habían vivido ya como para tener la suficiente decencia y valor de verla a los ojos después lo que había hecho. Después, Nuada simplemente se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, al cual se le unió el Señor Wink. Nuala lo vio alejarse… tan lejos ahora, y a la vez tan cercanos los dos, para siempre… desesperada, culpable y ansiosa, arrepintiéndose después de perder la que seria seguramente su única oportunidad de demostrarle lo que realmente sentía a su hermano. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que cualquiera de los dos se atreviera a sobrepasar de nuevo esa miserable línea… pasaría demasiado tiempo, que seguramente morirían antes, y ella no volvería a tomar una oportunidad como esa para desahogar tanta pena con la propia fuente de su angustia… y tal vez así era mejor.

Tal vez había personas que aunque estuvieran destinadas a estar juntas, que siempre habían estado juntas, mientras más cercanas, más lejanas. Era como pagar el precio de un sentimiento tan egoísta como lo era el amor. Quizás no había otra opción mas que resignarse a la mediocridad del miedo y la aparente comodidad, y sintiéndose más culpable que nunca, tan áspera y hostil consigo misma, sin poder soportar tanto peso sobre sus hombros, Nuala se dejo caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, pensando, como siempre lo había hecho, en su hermano; ahora, en ese beso, tan breve y tan miserable… tan anhelado y doloroso, y era una gama tan increíble y extensa de emociones, de profundidad y grado de color, que Nuala sintió asco y comenzó a sollozar débilmente, mientras un par de lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro desfigurado de pena, tratando de acallarse con ambas manos.

Era hora de expiarse, de atreverse a olvidar a su hermano para siempre. Si él se había atrevido a tocarla, ella se atrevería a olvidarlo… donde más le doliera, tal y como a ella le dolía en ese momento.

Incluso la dulzura podía volverse amarga.

* * *

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con un fic de mi pareja favorita de Hellboy. Mi otro fanfic "If yo dare" no alcanzo para llenar mis ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja. Pase mucho tiempo pensando en hacer otra historia y pensando en alguna idea, finalmente ****vi en YouTube un AMV de Nuada y Nuala con la canción de "Piece by piece" de Katie Melua, y la letra simplemente era perfecta para la relación entre estos hermanos. Si desean ver el video, aquí les dejo la dirección: .com/watch?v=HlES8EHhQqE (solo pongan al principio youtube, porque la pagina corta las direcciones)**

**Este fic solo será de dos capítulos, en el siguiente, retratare lo que dice la canción (pero no será un songfic, después de todo ni siquiera están permitidos en la pagina) pero me inspire en la letra para escribir esta historia. Este primer capitulo es como una introducción de las razones de Nuala para olvidarse de su hermano poco a poco, tal y como dice el titulo de la canción que en español seria "pieza a pieza". Luego entenderán mejor de que estoy hablando.**

**Por cierto, este fic se supone debió haber sido publicado ayer 30 de enero, porque cumplí**** dieciocho años, pero la estúpida pagina no se que chingados tenia que no aceptaba el documento y pues me paso a fregar, y yo que quería que dijera abajito: Published: 1-30-10. Como mis padres descubrieron que estoy comprando las respuestas de los exámenes, como castigo no me regalaron nada para Navidad y mucho menos para mi cumpleaños (y aquí entro en mi fase de Drama Queen), así que decidí hacerme mi propio regalo (y aun me suena patético como suena, pero es cosa mía), y que mejor que con un fic de Twincest que tenia tantas ganas de escribir. **

**No tengo nada más que comentar, salvo que espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo a pesar de lo corto, y espero no haya quedado el asunto del beso muy forzado o ridículo, o peor, en OoC (aun temo eso), pero trate de retratarlo como la ultima oportunidad que toma Nuada de hacer algo que siempre quiso hacer, y casi poder darse el lujo de irse en paz con aquel pretexto y darle a su hermana una razón para odiarlo solo un poco y dejarlo ir sin sentirse tan culpable de dejarla, por así decirlo, sola. Tampoco me pareció adecuado hacer el beso súper apasionado con lengua y toda la cosa, y por eso lo deje así como breve y un poco casto, muy apenas. No soy muy buena con eso de describir besos, nunca me he enamorado (mas que de mi misma sinceramente) y pareciera que no soy capaz de sentir amor por alguien, por lo tanto jamás he besado con un sentimiento sincero salvo conveniencia, aburrimiento, o burla, pero bueno estaré gustosa de escuchar sus opiniones a quien quiera dejar un review.**

**Por ultimo, gracias a Darkpat que me dejo un review en "If you dare" y a los que me dieron su opinión sobre el fic.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	2. Piece by Piece II

**Piece by Piece II**

El tiempo pasó, demasiado lento como para intentar siquiera entenderlo o interpretarlo. Nuala no lo contó, ni se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo ya había pasado desde que su hermano se fue al exilio, abandonando Bethmoora para, probablemente, no volver. El tiempo parecía estar escaso de conciencia y noción de lo establecido matemáticamente, para finalmente antojarse eterno, aburrido y angustioso, mientras los segundos, los días, y las semanas, los meses, y tal vez los años, se reían de todos y se frotaban las manos con una sonrisa cruel, escupiéndole en la cara su inútil esperanza de que algo que la pudiera ayudar cayera del cielo.

Tenía que hacerlo, se dijo Nuala con determinación, acostada y desacomodada en su cama como si no pudiera con el peso de su propio cuerpo, dentro de su habitación que parecía estar a oscuras incluso siendo apenas medio día, pero así, la noche podía caer en cualquier momento, y con ella vendría acompañado su hermano, quien finalmente aparecería acosándola entre sueños como lo hacia regularmente. Estaba cansada de eso, estaba harta de ser prácticamente su victima.

Aspiro profundamente, y pudo percibir el olor de su hermano aun impregnado y volátil en el aire de su habitación y en su cama, aunque tal vez solo era su imaginación. En más de una ocasión, antes, habían burlado a los guardias y sirvientes, y Nuada se había colado en su cuarto, ambos hermanos con una risilla inaudible e invisible en sus cuerpos se burlaban de su travesura y de romper las reglas, sólo un poco, y Nuala a veces invitaba a su hermano a dormirse con ella. Nunca pasaba nada, incluso aunque la situación y el lugar eran demasiado peligrosos, sin decir tentador, pero la barrera jamás se rompía a tal grado, y Nuada ni siquiera lo había intentado en aquellas ocasiones ni mínimamente, por respeto a su hermana.

Nuala finalmente se irguió sobre la cama y se acerco a las almohadas. Tomo una de ellas y la acerco a su rostro lentamente, temblando un poco. Cerró los ojos y aspiro profundamente. Podía jurar que parecía que su hermano estaba ahí, con su cabeza recostada en la almohada… tal vez despierto, o tal vez durmiendo, pero ahí estaba. Nuala dejo caer la almohada sobre sus piernas, cansada de la deplorable situación en la que se encontraba. Casi lo encontraba ridículo.

Se había prometido a si misma a olvidar a su hermano a como diera lugar el día en que lo vio darse la vuelta y partir. Olvidarlo aunque fuera sólo un poco, separarse un poco de él, con eso podía conformarse a tener un poco de paz. Se iba a atrever a hacerlo, se lo haría saber también a él, para que le doliera, incluso si eso conllevaba a que a ella le doliera más que a él. Se atrevería a desafiar a su propia conciencia, pero no podía hacer tal tarea solo de golpe como si nada, como si fuera tan fácil. Para todo había un procedimiento, una transición, un método, fuera ya dicho por alguien más o creado por uno mismo.

-Pieza a pieza- susurro Nuala mirando la almohada donde su hermano tiempos atrás recargaba su cabeza… ahora no había nada más que un pedazo de tela suave y relleno, pero a la vez vacío.

-En primer lugar… debe desaparecer tu fragancia de mi almohada- murmuro la joven, hablándole a la almohada, como si frente a ella tuviera a su hermano, advirtiéndole. A lo lejos, muy lejos de ahí, donde nadie lo pudiera encontrar, Nuada escucho la advertencia, pero no respondió, solo se limito a escuchar, como ella esperaba que hiciera.

Nuala se levanto de la cama, miro a su alredor buscando la manera de deshacerse para siempre del objeto y su vista se fijo en la chimenea de su habitación. Tuvo que confortarse a si misma acariciando sus propias manos temblorosas con suavidad. Agarro la almohada apenas y la dejo colgando entre sus dedos que oponían poca fuerza, pero con paso decidido camino hacia el fuego de la chimenea encendido, y con ligereza arrojo la almohada a la lumbre, como si fuera una pluma arrojada al viento que de un momento a otro, desaparecería entre sus corrientes invisibles.

El fuego lo podía purificar todo quemándolo, ardiendo. Ella vio como la tela comenzaba a arder y las llamas invadían furiosas toda su superficie reduciéndola poco a poco. En cualquier momento solo quedarían cenizas que se llevaría el viento para siempre, a algún lugar en algún punto inalcanzable y perdido, y tal vez después, seguramente, regresarían.

* * *

Paso un rato antes de que la almohada desapareciera completamente entre el fuego. Finalmente, Nuala pudo ver como entre los troncos apenas se vislumbraban un montón de cenizas negras dispersas bajo las llamas naranjas y amarillas.

La fragancia de su hermano desapareció como por arte de magia, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí nada de él, ni rastro de su olor… Nuala se atrevió a respirar profundamente hasta llenar sus pulmones que expandieron sus costillas hasta donde el corsé lo permitió. Pieza tras pieza alejaba a su hermano de ella. Alejaba los recuerdos de su hermano, lo más que se pudiera.

_**Nuala…**_

En algún lugar del mundo él percibió sus ansiosas intenciones. Se detuvo de golpe en su entrenamiento como si tuviera un contrincante que lo hubiera derrotado, y se dedico a tratar de hablarle a su hermana llamándola por su nombre, como tratando de hacer que se olvidara de aquello que intentaba romper. Le dolía que ella estuviera haciendo eso… después de todo, su amor por su hermana jamás había vacilado y jamás lo haría, y ella estaba ahí, rechazándolo con una crueldad que creía imposible en ella.

Nuala en su habitación percibió el llamado casi desesperado de su hermano. Esta vez no tembló, ni se sorprendió, ni se asusto ante los ecos de su voz aterciopelada y a la vez violenta, simplemente negó con la cabeza y se decidió a seguir el siguiente paso del rompecabezas que trataba de desarmar.

También, había algo difícil de explicar, a pesar de que Nuada no estaba, casi todas las noches, entre sueños, escuchaba su penetrante voz llamándola y hablándole entre ecos y susurros fantasmales que la hacían despertarse de golpe asustada y temblando, sudando frío. Los susurros nocturnos habían aumentado desde que él se fue, y ella sabía que su hermano, lo estaba haciendo apropósito. Llamándola desde donde quiera que estuviera, como recordándole una y otra vez que él seguía ahí y sus murmullos también, le gustara o no.

-Me despediré de tus susurros en mis sueños- advirtió decidida… pasaron unos momentos, su hermano seguía llamándola ahora con mas desesperación, pero con los segundos ahora solo se escuchaban ecos inverosímiles e imposibles de entender. Simplemente lo estaba ignorando aunque él estuviera prácticamente ahí. Las despedidas solo se trataban de ignorar, eso no significaba que él estuviera ausente del todo. Desde ahora estaba dispuesta a soñar con cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su hermano, su voz, o su fragancia. Simplemente despedirse de él hasta que el tiempo y el destino dictaran volver a encontrarse.

Para despedirse de él había que olvidar su beso, pero, ¿Cómo haría eso? La respuesta era tan simple que le tomo varias semanas encontrar la respuesta.

La respuesta a sus interrogantes era simple y tan lógica que resultaba absurda. Sus labios ya se habían separado hace tiempo, en el momento que ella lo empujo. Solo había que separar aquel acontecimiento de su mente y su corazón y fingir que nada había pasado aunque ella no se lo creyera. Pero así eran las cosas del amor. Podía fingir que nada había pasado, que él jamás la había besado, que nunca lo había intentado, solo fingir, mentirse a si misma, aunque su beso había penetrado mas allá de su piel… sin embargo las mentirás pueden reconfortar a un corazón destazado.

En algunas ocasiones escuchaba aun a su hermano entre ecos pidiéndole retractarse de sus intenciones mientras le aseguraba que nada de lo que pudiera hacer tenía caso, hasta que ella finalmente le respondió.

-Pieza a pieza es como me alejo de ti…- su hermano sintió una punzada aguda y penetrante en el corazón. No podía ser cierto, ¿O si? ¿Ella en verdad lo estaba haciendo?... Sí, ella de verdad estaba cumpliendo con su palabra. Jamás lo creyó posible. –Beso a beso liberare mi mente de una vez- recalco con serenidad, mas no con felicidad o alivio, pero sí con tristeza, sacando fuerzas que no tenía para arrancar de cuajo sus recuerdos del beso, los intentos, los instintos, los breves e incompletos encuentros fallidos de un beso que sin embargo siempre existieron dentro de cada uno de ellos, añorando y anhelando con aires de culpabilidad sin freno ni compasión. Solo así liberaría su mente de la mente de su hermano, y se haría dueña de su propia conciencia y de su vida, pieza a pieza.

* * *

_-__Algún día, cuando seamos grandes…- acostumbraba decirle Nuada, en aquel entonces un pequeño niño que aun no comenzaba con sus entrenamientos, que no sabía de guerras, ni de humanos, ni de desconfianza u hostilidad, y que aun podía darse el lujo de jugar con su hermana, a la cual siempre le hablaba con una seriedad juguetona, tomándola de las manos para prometerle cosas imposibles mas muy reales para ambos -… Me casare contigo- le prometió con la inocencia infantil, limpia y pura con la cual los niños hacen promesas imposibles y tiernas, banales y pasajeras a los ojos de los demás, mientras los niños sueñan con la felicidad._

_

* * *

_Nuala esta vez cerró los ojos dolida y una furtiva lágrima resbalo por su rostro hasta caer en una diminuta gota cristalina al suelo. Que sueños aquellos. Cuando crecieron Nuada actuaba como si eso jamás hubiera pasado, aunque la ironía de querer estar con ella por el resto de su vida una vez mayores, seguía siendo sumamente curiosa.

-En primer lugar…- se dijo a si misma, susurrándole a su fuerza de voluntad con ahínco –Deben volar mis sueños acerca de ti y de mi- Nuala arranco con sus manos los restos de la lagrima en su mejilla, su ojo y sus pestañas, y desapareció la escasa agua salada como si estuviera siguiendo el compás de sus palabras –No tiene sentido aferrarse a ellos- concluyo con dureza. La siguiente pieza estaba hecha, y olvidada. Los recuerdos y sueños de las promesas de la niñez poco a poco desaparecían entre lamentos de nadie.

Después se llevo ambas manos al pecho, al lugar donde su cuerpo alojaba a su corazón, al mismo lugar en el que más de una vez Nuada poso su mano para sentirla latir. No habría más de eso. Nunca más.

-Y luego nuestros lazos se romperán, por nuestro propio bien- quito sus manos con brusquedad y las dejo caer pesadas e inertes a los lados de su cuerpo. Imagino que desgarraba con sus propias manos un lazo rojo y a la vez invisible que la unía a su hermano, solo dejándose llevar por el tacto efímero.

De pronto se pregunto por qué hacia eso. Desde siempre supo que jamás podría hacer eso, simplemente no se atrevía, o quizás simplemente no quería hacerlo, pero ahí estaba ella, haciéndolo, rompiendo su propio código, mas allá del código delimitante pero agrietado que compartía con su hermano y el impuesto por su padre. Sin embargo, no era su culpa. Prácticamente fue obligada a hacer eso.

_**Nuala…**_

La llamo de nuevo su hermano. Ella lo ignoro y aunque se sintió morir, respondió como pudo.

-Tan solo recuerda que esto es lo que elegiste- le dijo soltando una ultima lagrima que arranco de su cara apenas nació. Por un momento se pregunto si su hermano estaría llorando también, pero no lo creyó lo suficientemente posible, la única sospecha e indicio de alguna emoción en él, era sentir la propia tristeza y desfallecer de su hermano mientras ella se obligaba a alejarse de él… pero él había elegido eso. Si había que echarle la culpa a alguien, era a Nuada, a su descaro y a su beso. Probablemente no hubiera pasado nada si el no se hubiera atrevido a provocar la serie de grietas entre la pared que los separaba, para finalmente dejarla caer y traspasar la línea, la cual se suponía debía quedar intacta.

Pieza a pieza las cosas iban cediendo con dulzura, docilidad y fiereza, degradándose en el aire hasta que nada quedara de ella. Fragmentos de recuerdos y sentimientos se desvanecían y se opacaban como una pintura demasiado vieja sobre un lienzo húmedo, casi destartalado hasta no quedar mas que restos de lastima. Al menos fingía que así sucedía.

* * *

La lluvia le caía encima con una furia incontenible. Llovía a cantaros y las gotas que bajaban presurosas desde el cielo caían sobre su cuerpo y con ellas al correr por la superficie se llevaban delgadas capaz de piel imaginaria. Era como mudar de piel con cada gota que se estrellaba contra su cuerpo y eventualmente terminaba cayendo a la tierra empapada debajo de sus pies ya sucios por el lodo. Nuala recordó los días relajados, cuando no había guerras, cuando conocían de humanos muy a tientas, cuando entre ellos no existía preocupación y los indicios del deseo mutuo apenas se dejaba ver con un destello entre las sombras que poco a poco dejaban atrás a su niñez, y su hermano y ella pecaban de perezosos. Adiós a los días relajados.

La lluvia ceso de pronto con una ultima ráfaga de viento que le puso la piel de gallina, y finalmente una ligera brisa fría y húmeda se llevo las nubes recién descargadas del cielo a algún otro lugar, y su color paso del gris profundo a un gris azulado y ligeramente blanco, pero inmaculado. Algunos rayos de sol se filtraron entre las nubes en lazos interminables de luz de un color amarillo, limpio y reluciente, pero traslucido.

El sol de lluvia, un tanto pálido, se dejo entrever en medio de los restos de nubes en el horizonte del cielo aun revuelto, y Nuala finalmente termino de deshacer el rompecabezas que alguna vez construyo con su hermano, pieza por pieza con el paso de los años y su conexión aun intacta, y ahora pieza a pieza lo desarmaba hasta no dejar rastros de lo que fue alguna vez una figura, una imagen relativa, dependiente de la situación convenida. Ahora no eran nada más que fragmentos sin pies ni cabeza. No sabía si eso era mejor o peor.

-Y desaparecerá la sombra de tu rostro- murmuro mirando hacia la luz etérea y aparentemente inalcanzable, y después de mucho tiempo de esfuerzos, de melancolía, de enojo y un sin fin de razones, una pequeña sonrisa sincera se poso en sus labios ya libres de los de su hermano.

Poco escuchaba ya a Nuada. Solo piezas dispersas y destruidas quedaban de él, una imagen desbaratada de lo que alguna vez fue para ella, y perdidas en algún lugar dentro de ella donde ya no las podía encontrar, al menos hasta el día en que las piezas finalmente se juntaran y la historia, quizás, se repetiría.

Quizás, ella deseaba que se repitiera. Tal vez aun así, ahora tan alejada de su hermano, ahora deseaba verlo, más que nunca.

* * *

**Después de ¿seis meses? Me decidí finalmente a poner la segunda y final parte de este fanfic. Cuando estuve apunto de publicar, se me atravesó la distimia y mi crisis de escritor y solo de pensar en releer este capitulo me daba nauseas, y hasta hace pocos días me decidí finalmente a publicarlo. No tenía caso dejarlo ya listo y guardado en mi computadora sin saber la opinión de alguien más.**

**Ay, bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo mis dudas sobre esta parte. ¿No me salio muy "pupu"? ¿Ósea cursi? Ni idea, espero que no, sobretodo en la parte del flashback. Simplemente me base en la canción, poniendo partes de ella en los diálogos de Nuala y en los acontecimientos que van sucediendo, ya que el songfic esta prohibido, y bueno este es uno de mis experimentos de adaptar una canción a una historia. La canción se las recomiendo mucho, es muy hermosa al igual que la letra (casi casi me hace llorar la primera vez que la escuche, y eso no es cosa de todos los días).**

**No tengo mucho que comentar, solo que después de seis meses "complete" mi regalo de cumpleaños. **

**Antes de irme gracias a los que leen y se toman el tiempo de dejar un review.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
